Development is being carried out for a mobile radio communication system of a next generation that is far superior to the capability of a third generation mobile radio communication system for which service has already started. This next generation mobile radio communication system aims transmission with higher speed and larger capacity, inter-system interconnection based on IP (Internet Protocol) networking, and the like.    [Patent document 1] WO2003/041438 (International Publication)